She's going to kill me
by JakuraAngel
Summary: She's insane. She thinks Sasuke wants her if she takes my baby and tells lies about me. This is the story about me being kidnapped. Rated M because of bad language. ONE-SHOT!


**Here I am with my first one-shot!**

**Now something about the story you're about to read. Obviously it's SasuSaku fanfic but it's based on a movie but I don't remember what that movies name is so don't ask me. I also saw the movie like over 5 years ago so I don't remember much about it.**

**Well, on to the story -**

* * *

**"She's going to kill me"**

* * *

"Sakura, do you mind picking up Inochi's doll from the kitchen floor." My friend Ino shouted me from living room.

I was cleaning the kitchen table but I stopped it. I walked to the door and leaned against its frames. Ino was sitting on the white leather couch watching children's programs.

The living room was clean except there were Inochi's toys here and there. That happens when you let your friend come to your house every day with her child. Usually Ino comes here when Sai isn't home and that's every day because Sai needs to go to work.

Ino work in flower shop but when she got pregnant her mother told her to stay home and she's still telling her to stay home. Her mom thinks that until child is old enough to start school the baby's mother should be with it every possible day.

Fortunately I don't have to wait for going back to work after my maternity leave. My husband doesn't allow me to go work. He wants me to be housewife. Well… At first it was pretty annoying because we had dozens of maids who cleaned and made our food but then I got bored with it and kicked them out. I like making my own meals and now I don't have to get bored to death. So usually I'm cleaning the house or something else like being with Ino.

But almost 6 months ago my life changed and 1 month ago I had to hire few maids back. And only because I can't bend myself to floor or go to places where I used fit.

"You must be joking?" I asked little angry.

Ino turned her head at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked acting confused.

"Go pick it up yourself" I said annoyed and went back to kitchen.

Ino came after me with Inochi in her hands and she was sleeping. Inochi was wearing this cute yellow summer dress with green apples around dress.

"Oh come on forehead! It's not that hard. I'm sure you can bend down." Ino laughed.

The little girl in Ino's arms started to open her eyes. Her head was lying on her mother's left shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. Did I wake you up?" Ino asked from her daughter.

The blond girl opened her beautiful blue eyes with long lashes. Her thumb was in her mouth. She looked at her mother a while and nodded. The she looked at me and stretched her hand towards me.

I looked at the three-year-old girl and a smile crossed my face.

"I'm sorry Inochi-chan but I can't take you in my arms." I said to her as I stroked her cheek. She looked at me with a sad face.

"But it doesn't take long anymore when she can hold you again." Ino said consolingly and tapped her hand which was lying on Ino's right shoulder.

"Well at least now you don't have to pick up her doll." Ino said and grinned to me.

Ino put Inochi on her feet. Girl took her doll from the ground and hugged it.

"Heh he! Very funny!" I said to Ino with a fake smile and went to the freezer.

"Inochi-chan would you like to have some ice cream?" I smiled to her.

Inochi nodded her head again and started to smile.

"Honey! What did we tell you about using word?" Ino kneeled down to her daughter.

"I'm sowwy." The girl mumbled to the floor and blushed while hugging her doll.

I took an ice cream package from the freezer and placed it on the glass table. Inochi climbed on one of the chairs and Ino started to laugh because her daughters dress was pulled up and her diapers was showing.

Then I took a plastic plate from the cabinet and put it next to the ice cream package. I put some ice cream on the red plate and put it in front of Inochi. Ino went and took a spoon from the drawer. She gave it to the little girl.

"By the way when Sasuke-kun comes back from the business trip?" Ino asked me and sat next to her daughter.

I sat opposite Ino.

"Umm.. He called me this morning and said his flight was canceled because of some engine problem." I said.

"Oh. So when his next flight arrives?" Ino asked again and stood up to get some paper to wipe her daughters face from the ice cream.

"He called to our personal pilot. The pilot left immediately when Sasuke called him." I said and looked at the clock on the counter.

"The pilot should arrive at any moment at the airport in Tokyo." I continued.

"I wish I could have personal pilot too." Ino dreamed and leaned to her arm.

"Well it make's everything easier. We don't have to book flight and stuff." I replied.

"And also you have your own jet. I so envy you! Maybe I should have tried more with Sasuke-kun. " She said.

I started to smile.

"So you're ready to dump Sai for Sasuke?" I asked.

"Of couse! Sasuke is the heir to the biggest company in the world. Duh!" she said.

"Mowe" Inochi said and lifted her plate towards me.

I looked at Ino.

"What?" She said.

"You're her mother! Can I give her more ice cream?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ino said and leaned to the back of her chair.

"Don't blame me when you can't get her sleep tonight." I said as I but some more ice cream on the girl's plate.

"Sai can play with her" Ino replied.

"So why again Sasuke-kun works for his father's company from here Los Angeles." Ino asked again.

"Well they're transferring Sharingan corp.'s headquarters here in the USA." I said and decided to take some ice cream too.

"And the transfer has taken now only few years if I remember correctly 7 years." She said sarcastically.

"2 years actually." I corrected her.

"Even though we moved here in USA 7 years ago after we graduated that doesn't mean they have tried the transfer that long." I said and continued: "They decided to do it 3 years ago and it's a long process."

"Hmph.. By the way why did I move here with Sai-"

"And rest of the group?" I continued Ino's sentence.

"Naruto moved here with Hinata only because he missed Sasuke and also he got a job offer from Sasuke." Ino said.

Inochi ate her ice cream sat up from her chair and run to ling room.

"I better go after her before she climbs up to your tiger statue." Ino sat up too.

"Maybe we shouldn't have bought a life sized tiger statue. What if our baby hurts her or himself…" I talked to myself at the kitchen.

"Forehead! You're doing it again!" Ino yelled at me.

I got up and went to kitchen.

* * *

**- At night –**

"Carrie!" I shouted.

A small sized maid came to the kitchen and bowed to me.

"Yes madam?" She asked me with a smile.

"Can you pick my phone from the floor?" I asked her.

"Of course." She picked it up and gave it to me.

"Thank you. You can go home now." I said.

"What time shall I come back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Umm.. I'll call you. Ino is coming here tomorrow morning so I don't need help any help."

Carrie bowed again and left the room.

I walked to the stairs and I started to head to my bedroom. Well mine and Sasuke's.

I just changed to my night gown. It's white and really short because of my tummy. Ino and Hinata says I look adorable when I wear dresses. That's one of the time good things that comes when you're pregnant.

"You got to be kidding me" I said out loud.

I forgot my phone down stairs in the kitchen.

I got up from the bed and head out of the room. I walked down the staircase. Then I suddenly stopped. I looked to the kitchen door. I saw a shadow there.

"Carrie?" I asked quietly.

I started to walk towards the kitchen. I went through the doors.

Everything went black.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Sasuke's P.O.V - Next morning at the airport -**

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I've tried to call Sakura over ten times and she's not answering." I said worried.

"Well maybe she's sleeping" Naruto explained.

We got to our car. The driver opened th door and Naruto went in. I went after him.

"No she can't be sleeping it's 9 o'clock." I said as I tried to call her again.

"How do you know that?" Naruto looked at me confused and put his arms behind his head.

"After she got pregnant she has developed a routine." I said.

"She wakes up every day at 8. The she goes to shower and eats breakfast and the routine goes on" I explained.

"Oh" Naruto said and stopped smiling.

"Maybe we should call Ino. She's usually every day at your house with Inochi." Naruto suggested.

"Hn" I started to dial Ino's number.

I put the phone on my ear. After a while perky voice answered.

"_**Hi Sasuke-kun!"**_

"Hi Ino. Is Sakura there?" I asked.

"**Well I am in front of your house. Just wait a second I'll ring the bell." **she said.

After a while.

"Ino?" I asked to the phone.

"_**She's not opening the door."**_

"Try again"

"_**No she's not answering. Have you tried to call her?"**_

"Yeah. I'll be there with Naruto in ten minutes. Wait for us there_._"

"_**Okay!"**_

I hanged up.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Ino ringed the doorbell but Sakura didn't open the door." I said nervously.

* * *

**- At Sasuke and Sakura's house -**

We got out from the car.

"You're here!" Ino waved to us.

Inochi was on pushchair(?).

"Hi Ino!" Naruto grinned.

I took my keys out of my suits pocket. I unlocked the door and went in Ino and Naruto behind me.

"Sakura!" I shouted.

"Sakura are you here?" Ino shouted too.

"I'll go check the backyard." Naruto said and left.

"I'll go check upstairs." I said.

I left to upstairs. I entered to our room. There was nothing there except the bed looked like when Sakura is about to go to sleep.

I went through every room we have upstairs and she was in none of them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted me.

I went to kitchen where she yelled at me. Naruto was already there.

"What?" I asked as I came next to them.

"Sakura wasn't in backyard either." Naruto said to me.

"Sakura's phone" Ino gave it to me.

There were missed calls in it. All of them were from me.

"Where is she…" I mumbled to myself.

"We will find her." Ino comforted me.

"Maybe she has gone to a walk" Naruto suggested.

"No. Sakura never goes for a walk alone." Ino said.

"Am I only the one who doesn't know Sakura" Naruto said and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Hn"

I looked down to my feet.

"We better find her. Her calculated day is in 3 months." I said.

* * *

**- After two days -**

"… **Uchiha Sakura has been kidnapped. According to the police the kidnapper didn't leave any signs…"**

TV was on. Every news what came from there were about Sakura of course because she was my wife, The Great Uchiha Sasuke's.

We tried to look for her the last two days without a result.

I'm getting really worried.

I was sitting on our couch while my mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh come on Sasuke. Cheer up!" My mother came to me.

She sat next to me and hugged me.

"What if we don't find her in time? What will happen if she gives birth before we find can her. What about the baby?" I asked to my mom.

Tears started to fill my eyes.

"We will find her and the baby. Everything will be alright." she stroked my hair.

"I don't know what I should do if we don't find her. I can't even think about life without her." I said and tear fell on my cheek.

"Honey! Don't even think about something like that!" My mom said.

"Your dad hired the best detectives to look for her." Mon comforted me.

She stood up and went back to the kitchen.

"I will found you. I promise." I said to myself.

* * *

**- To Sakura –-**

My vision was blurry.

"Somebody's starting to wake up" I heard someone talking.

After a while mu vision was starting clear.

I didn't recognize the environment. It was some kind of a cellar. The windows were so high on the wall and there were also all kind of junk everywhere.

I was lying on bed and I realized I had something on my mouth so I couldn't talk. I tried to move my arms and bring them to my sides but I couldn't. When I moved my arms I felt something harsh around my hands. I looked to the head of the bed. My hands were tied up on the bed.

"Aww. Our sleeping beaty is fully awake." I looked to my left.

There was red headed women with glasses.

"I brought some water for you to drink." She said.

She took off the tape from my mouth.

She put a water bottle to my mouth and put her other hand behind my head. She lifted my head so I could drink. She took the bottle off.

"What do you want?" I asked her immediately when she took off her hands.

"Don't worry! I won't kill you at least not yet." She said and walked to table across the room.

I had shivers in my spine when she talked.

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?" I tried to say but it sounded more like a whisper.

"Your baby" She said as she turned to look at me.

I felt how the fear started to rise in my spine and my breathing got heavy.

"To put it bluntly as long as that baby is inside you nothing will happen to you but when it's out of you… Umm.. I'll try to make your death less painful." She said with a smile and started took a hunting knife from the table.

"This hunting knife will be the last think you're going to fell on your skin" she examined the knife in her hands.

"Why do you want my baby?" I asked her even though I knew I didn't want to.

"It… by…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"IT'S MY BABY!" She suddenly exploded.

I wanted to get out of here.

"That baby belongs to me and Sasuke-kun… You don't have any rights to keep it." she started to walk towards me whit the knife.

"When the baby is born I will take the baby to him and say that I rescued from you because you tried to kill him." She said but it sounded more like she was talking to herself.

"What do you mean him?" I asked.

My panic grew bigger every time she came closer to me.

"It's a boy…" she said.

Now she was standing next to my bed again.

"How can you know if it's a boy or a girl? Even Sasuke and I don't know which one it is." I said again and my voice broke when I said my husband's name.

The women put the knife to my throat and kept it there.

"It is a boy who'll look like Sasuke- kun and when I tell him everything how you tried to kill his son his going to hate you…. Then after a while he will fall in love and we will be together forever." she said and started to smile.

"Yeah.. forever." she said to herself.

'I want to get out of here' I thought to myself. I started to cry.

"You're crazy.." I whispered under my tears.

"Don't cry it's not the end of the world. People die every day and soon you'll be one of them." She said with a smirk.

"Let me out of here" I begged her.

"My name is Karin so you can call me that." She didn't even here me.

She took the knife off of my throat and walked back to the table.

"And there's no need to yell help. There's nobody near here. The closest city is in the next state that's why no one can't hear you or save you. " she explained as she wrapped the knife into a towel and put it back on the table.

She started to walk towards the staircase.

"If I were you I would rest as much as I can and get ready for the birth" She walked up the stairs.

"Why are you doing this!" I suddenly yelled at her.

"Sasuke-kun's mine"

She closed the door behind her.

I was left alone. I tried to hear if there were any car sounds outside but nothing. The only thing I could here was the wind blowing outside. I breathed out. I could see my breath. The cellar is a bit cold.

I saw a blanket near my feet. I tried to get it over me so I wouldn't freeze. It was harder without hands.

After a while it covered me and I started to cry.

I cried to myself into sleep.

* * *

**- After two months - Sasuke's P.O.V -**

"No! You can't!" I yelled.

"Please Mr. Uchiha calm down." The officer tried to calm me.

"How can I calm down if you're going to stop looking for my wife!" I yelled her again.

"It's been 2 months already and there're now signs of her. We have come to the conclusion that she is dead." she looked at me.

'I can't believe this. They think she's dead. No! She can't be!' I thought to myself.

"No! She can't be dead! I can feel it here!" I put my hand over my heart.

"If she had died I could feel it in my heart!" I explained.

"I am really sorry Mr. Uchiha but there're far more important things were we need our men. Looking for a woman who isn't probably alive anymore takes away our resources to help other people and that means more people will die." She explained.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I looked at her with disgusted look.

I turned to the door and left the office.

When I reached outside I took my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Naruto." I said to the phone.

"**Teme."**

"Call to Shikamaru."

"**Why?"**

"The police aren't helping us anymore and that's why we're going to find Sakura ourselves. I'm coming to your house"

"**Okay. I'll call him. He's probably here in next half an hour. So be quick."**

"Hn"

I hanged up.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What do you think about what happened to your wife?"

"Did she leave you for another man?"

"Is she dead?"

I was surrounded by press.

I didn't say anything I walked to my car and the driver opened the door. I went inside.

"Where are we going sir?" My driver asked me.

"To Uzumaki Naruto." I said bluntly.

- At Naruto's house -

"W-would you l-like to have some snack" Naruto's wife Hinata came and asked.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke-teme probably hasn't eaten yet" Naruto grinned.

Hinata left the room.

"**If** she was taken who do you think took her?" Shikamaru asked me.

"What do you mean **if**?" I asked getting angry.

Shikamaru sat to the couch.

"Well we don't know for sure if she was kidnapped or did she left you." Shikamaru explained calmly.

"Sakura would never leave me! We love each other!" I felt my anger rising.

"Yeah! Sasuke couldn't keep his hand off of her when they're together." Naruto said as he sat to arm chair opposite me.

"Sakura-chan would have never left Sasuke-kun." A quiet voice said behind us.

We turned our heads. It was Hinata again holding her hand on her tummy. She blushed a little.

"I-I know for s-sure that she loved Sasuke-kun." She said as she caressed her tummy.

Naruto noticed this too.

"Hinata? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun… " She started but her face came so red that she lowered her head.

"Sakura-chan said m-many times to me that s-she missed Sasuke-kun so much a-always when he wasn't around. A-and she also said that t-the feeling got stronger w-when she got p-pregnant…" Her voice lowered down at the end.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"I feel t-the same as Sakura-chan w-when you're not near m-me Naruto-kun…" She said and looked like she was going to faint.

I looked at Naruto. He looked at me.

"You're not getting it?" I asked him.

"Getting what?" He asked confused.

"Man you're troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'm pregnant too!" Suddenly Hinata yelled.

Silence felled upon us.

"Umm… uh.. You.." Naruto mumbled in a shock.

"Oh great.." I sighed.

"Well can we go on with this?" Shikamaru asked.

I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Hinata. She smiled to me.

"We will find her."

* * *

**- Sakura's P.O.V -**

"There" Karin said and straightened her back.

"Chain around an ankle is much more comfortable." She said as she came to my hands.

She untied the ropes.

"And if you think you can knock me down forget it." She said insensitively.

"Hmph…" I sat up on the bed.

It felt good to move more around than just lying on your back while your tummy crushes you back. I rubbed my wrists. There were wounds from the ropes.

She threw me a bottle. I flinched.

"There's some water." she left the room.

I put my hand on my back. My back hurts. I felt something on my back. I tried them again. Then I realized it's my spine. I have never felt my spine this well.

'I've probably lost some weight and look like shit.' I thought to myself.

I rubbed my face with my hand it hurt. I remembered she hit me when I refused to eat. But that wasn't the only time. My whole face was probably black. She hits hard.

I sat up from the bed and everything started to feel dizzy. My legs were weak and I had to sat back.

"Oh great. She's been hitting me so my labyrinth isn't working properly." I mumbled.

I opened the bottle and drank. I looked to my tummy. It was huge.

'What if we had already known if it's baby boy or girl. And if it's a girl maybe this would have never happened.' I thought again.

"Sasuke please come soon." I sighed.

* * *

**- Next morning –**

"I seriously need to get out of here" I whispered.

I heard footsteps upstairs. She's coming.

The cellars door opened. Karin came down the stairs. I sat up on my bed and used my hand as a support.

She walked to the table and put a tray on it. She turned to me.

"I brought the baby some food" She said smiling.

I didn't move.

She always talks about the baby. She never says anything about me only the baby. Sometimes she says **we** meaning the baby and herself.

She took the tray and walked to me. She placed the tray on the nightstand and left. I watched as she left.

I looked at the tray. Fruits and bread. Karin never gives me anything that I need to cut because she never gives me knifes or anything. She's afraid I will escape.

And that's what I'm going to do. I turned to my pillow and took something underneath it. It was a hairclip. I bend it straight.

Onetime Karin came and her hairclip fell on my bed. Good thing for me and bad for her. She's too sloppy.

"And now comes one of the hardest parts." I said out loud.

I had to bend to my ankle which wasn't easy because of my tummy but I succeeded somehow.

After 1 hour I heard a click. My chains lock opened.

"It.. Opened" I was amazed.

My joy was fast gone when I heard footsteps from upstairs.

'Please don't come here. Please don't come here.' I prayed to myself.

I listened carefully the footsteps.

.

.

"Oh god.." I mumbled.

I felt something wet.

I took the blanket off of me and looked down. My water broke.

'This isn't good' I started to panic.

I sat up from my bed and looked around the cellar.

Something shiny got my eye. It was the knife. She left it here.

I walked to the table where the knife was and picked it. I looked at the knife. I felt something twist in my stomach when I thought that I probably need to use this to protect myself.

I heard footsteps again and I turned my gaze to the cellars door over the staircase. The footsteps fainted and I heard I door open and close.

Then I heard a car. The cars sound fainted as well as it drove away from the house. I felt relieved.

I took a good grip from the knife and started to walk upstairs. I opened the door slowly and peek from it.

I didn't hear anything so I opened the door and stepped out of the cellar.

I looked the left. There was a living room with small TV. It was weird to look so small TV when my TV is huge compared to that. I cleared my mind I looked to the right there was kitchen. I realized I was in some kind of hall way. I took few steps toward the kitchen and my grip around the knife tightened. As I my grip tightened my hand started to hurt. I walked slowly towards the kitchen and every step I took my head told me to go back in the cellar.

After few steps I was in the kitchen. I looked around the room but nobody was there. Then I noticed a phone on the counter.

I quickly walked to it and put the knife on the table next to the phone. I picked the phone and dialed a number.

It ringed.

.

.

.

.

"We asked around-" Naruto explained until he was cut off.

"Isn't that your phone Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.." I walked to living room where my phone was on the coffee table.

I took the phone in my hand and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Ino came from bathroom.

She officially lives here. She helps my mom with household chores.

"Unknown" I replied looking at the screen.

"Answer it." Ino said.

"What if someone's calling for ransom?" Naruto walked next to me.

"What's the probability? Sakura's been missing so long. If they want something they would have called already." I sighed.

"I'm not answering" I put the phone back to the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen.

The phone kept ringing. Eventually it stopped.

I poured some coffee in to my coffee mug. Then I felt a pull on my leg. I looked down. It was Inochi.

"Hn, what now?" I simply asked.

Her finger was in her mouth and drooled. I felt amazed.

"Ino you daughter is coming to you" I yelled to living room.

"What do you mean?" I heard her asking annoyed.

I chuckled little.

"She begging like you when you wanted to go on a date with me" Smirk came on my face.

"Really funny!" She yelled.

"What do you want? Coffee?" I asked Inochi.

She nodded.

I took her mug from cabinet and poured some coffee with milk for her. Then I gave it to her. He walked out of the kitchen.

I started to drink black coffee when Sakura disappeared. I've lost many sleeps so it keeps me awake.

"Teme! Your phone is ringing again!" Naruto yelled from the living room.

"Who is it" I drank my coffee as I walked back to the living room.

"Umm, Unknown again" He replied.

"Hn" I turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"I'll answer." My mom speed walked from the other side of the room putting her book on the coffee table.

I turned to look at her.

She took the phone and answered it.

"Uchiha Mikoto" She easily replied.

Then she froze. Her face went pale and the phone fell on the floor.

"Mom?" I walked to her.

Ino took the phone from the floor.

"Who the heck do you think you're scaring Mrs. Uchiha like that!" She yelled to the phone.

She froze too. Tears started to fell from her eyes and her hand went on her mouth.

"Who is it?" Naruto was getting impatient.

"Where the fuck are you?" Ino yelled to the phone.

I looked at her and I felt myself getting restless. Naruto sat up and walked to Ino taking the phone from her hand.

"Hey!" Ino tried to take the phone back.

"Hello." Naruto said to the phone.

My mom was still frozen next to me.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled and I swear my heart just jump to my throat.

I couldn't swallow.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Naruto said.

* * *

**- Sakura's P.O.V -**

"I don't know!" I yelled to the phone and I felt how my tears fell on my cheeks.

"That crazy woman kidnapped me!" I continued.

"**Kidn.. So you were kidnapped."** Naruto said.

"No I ran away myself!" I said sarcastically.

"**Hey I was talking to her"** I heard Naruto.

"Sakura?" I heard his voice.

It was Sasuke. I started to cry. I felt to relieved. My heart was pounding so fast.

"Sasuke help me." I cried to the phone.

"**Sakura, so you don't know where you are?" **Husky voice asked.

"No"

"**Is there any windows around you?"**

"Umm. Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." I replied.

"**What can you see from them?"**

I looked from the windows. All I saw was field full of snow and forest.

"Field full of snow and forest." I sobbed.

I heard him sigh.

Something got my ear. It was cars sound.

"She's coming back!" I started to panic.

My relieve changed into fear.

"**Who's coming?"** Sasuke asked.

"The woman who kidnapped me!" I whispered to the phone.

My legs couldn't hold me anymore and I fell on the floor leaning against the working surface.

"She's going to kill me" I cried to the phone with a whisper.

I could feel Sasuke starting to panic.

"**Do you know anything about that woman? Anything!" **I heard panic in his voice.

He was probably walking around the room restlessly.

"Karin" I replied.

"**Karin? That's her name?"**

"Yeah" I heard the door opening. My breath got stuck in my lungs.

"My water broke" I said emotionlessly to the phone and the phone fell on the floor.

I could hear her footsteps coming closer. My got shivers in my back.

"How did you get here!" She yelled to me.

I lifted my gaze from the floor to see her face.

* * *

**- Sasuke's P.O.V -**

"Sakura!" I panic to the phone.

"What!" Naruto was so impatient he could jump on the walls.

Ino was hugging her daughter who didn't understand what was happening.

PEEP PEEP

Somebody hanged the phone.

"Karin" I said to myself and started to dial a number.

"Who?" My mother looked at me.

"She's the one who took Sakura." I said.

I walked around the room. The phone ringed but nobody answered.

Then: **"Sasuke?"**

"Neji, I need your help."

.

.

.

"Let me go.." I mumbled.

"You can't go now the baby is coming soon."

I was laid on the bed again and my leg in chain again.

"Your water broke so now we have to wait for your contractions" Karin continued.

It was weir. She wasn't angry even though I tried to ran away well not ran away but call help.

I swallowed hard. Karin was petting my tummy and whispering something to the baby.

I put my hand behind my head. I decided to rest some.

After a while I felt something sharp in my left hand. I started to examine the thing under my head and I realized it was the hair pin.

'If I hit her in the right spot in her neck I'll can save my self but probably-' my thoughts stopped when I felt pain in my tummy. I stopped breathing. It hurts so much.

Karin's gaze turned to my face and she looked at me. I looked back at her.

"Looks like the contractions begun." She said with a smile.

The contraction stopped and I took a deep.

After I just relaxed I felt another contraction.

'Oh my god! Not now!' I started to cry.

Karin clapped her hands and her smile grew bigger.

"Mommy will see you soon honey." She babbled to my tummy and was petting it again.

My grip tightened around the pin.

Karin's head came closer to my tummy and her hair revealed her neck.

'Now!' I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and my hand just moved on its own. Next thing I notice the pin is in Karin's neck and her hand trying to locate the spot where I hit her.

Her face twisted. Her mouth was open and eyes wide.

I pulled my hand away from her neck. My hand was covered in blood.

She took the pin out of her neck and her blood started flow out of the wound. She fell on the floor from the bed. The pin was next to her on the floor.

"What did you-" Blood came from her mouth as she tried to talk.

I saw how weak she was coming so I bend down to take the pin. I reached for the pin and she took my hand.

Her whole right side was covered in blood. I felt like throwing up. Then her grip loosened and she fell on the floor laid on her stomach. She was dead.

I took the pin and sat on the bed. I tried to bend on my ankle but a new contraction stopped me. I started gasp for air, it hurted so much that a tear fell on my cheek. I stayed froze for a moment.

Two minutes passed and the contraction was easing off.

I bend back to my ankle and tried to open the chain.

The pin broke.

"No!" I gasped.

"You whore!" Karin started to get on her feet.

Her face was covered in blood and she was spitting it from her mouth.

* * *

**- Sasuke's P.O.V -**

"Drive faster!" I yelled frustrated to Naruto.

"If I drive faster we're going to crash." He yelled back at me gripping the steering wheel harder. His knuckles turned to white. I couldn't breathe. This waiting was ripping my nerves.

We started argue with Naruto.

"If she's dead it's your fault because you drove so slowly!" I yelled to him.

"Well you're the one who left her alone when you should have been there for her!" Naruto yelled back and losing the cars control.

He almost drove into the tree but dodged it.

"You two idiots!" Ino yelled from the backseat.

"There it is!" Ino pointed with her finger suddenly.

There was a red house in the field.

My heart was pounding out of my chest. My hands were full of sweat. I'll I could think about was that Sakura was okay.

'She's okay. She's okay.' Was the only thing running through my mind.

'Only few second and I can go to her' I thought.

I dried my hand to my jeans.

I could feel Naruto stepping the gas as we got closer the house. There was red BMW in the yard. Naruto drove next to it. I ran from the car immediately when the car stopped. I headed for the door and tried to open it. I pulled it few times but it didn't open.

"Sasuke. Move." Ino growled.

I moved behind her.

She pulled her leg up and crushed the door with one kick.

Naruto whistled.

"Damn." Came from me.

We went inside and started to search.

I walked past a door and heard something.

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked to me.

"What?" Ino came too.

We listened for a while. Someone was crying.

"Baby." We turned our heads to Ino.

"It's baby. The baby is crying."

Ino put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. The door opened with a click and Ino pushed it open.

The baby's cry was now louder.

Ino waited until she stepped the first step down the staircase. Naruto and I followed after her. Ino walked few steps and gasped. Her hand went on her mouth and nose. I looked at Naruto. He could smell it too. The smell grew stronger as we walked down the steps slowly. The smell of iron made my stomach twist and I had to swallow.

Ino came to the last step and bursted into a run.

"Ino!" Naruto ran past me after Ino.

I continued to walk slowly down the stairs.

I heard Ino sobbing and Naruto mumbling something.

I stepped to the last step and looked to my left. I saw Ino and Naruto over something. Naruto was blocking my view so I couldn't see what was behind them. Naruto turned to me whit a big smile and moved away. I saw Sakura sitting on the ground with bundle in her hand next to bed. Sakura was wrapped around a blanket. The cellar was full of blood and it looked like some horror movie.

My heart dropped and I ran to her. I kneeled down to her and embraced her tightly. I'll my worried just disappeared as I held her.

"I missed you so much" I whispered to her neck.

"Sasuke watch the baby." I heard her weak voice.

I let go off her and looked between us. I saw the most beautiful baby in the whole world. Smiled came to face.

I was so happy.

I lifted my head to look Sakura's face. Her right eye was black and her lip was bleeding.

"I don't want to brake this beautiful moment but what are we going to do that body." Naruto pointed the body which was laid on the other side of the bed.

"I'll call police." Ino replied.

I looked at Sakura.

"Self-defense." She said and I smiled at her.

Again I looked at the baby in her hands.

"It's a boy." It was like she was reading my mind.

The baby opened his eyes. He had my eyes.

I looked at Ino when she started to explain something on the phone.

"Let's take Sakura to the car." Naruto said and I nodded at him.

I walked behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her up. She started to falter and my grip around her waist tightened.

I placed my hand behind her knees and pulled her up carrying her. She gasped.

Naruto directed us to go after Ino and he would come after us. We walked outside and I placed Sakura sitting in the car her legs hanging out of the car.

I stood in front of her protectively.

She sighed.

"I want a hamburger." She said and laid her side to the cars seat.

She looked to tired.

"I'll buy you a hamburger restaurant if you want." I smirked.

Sirens sound filled the silence.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
